The All American Family
by xCupcakesMuffinx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella just wanted to get married and wanted their families to spend the last month before the wedding together at the Montez Cottage. They didn't know that they're would be a Bolton-Montez rivalry. They didn't know that the rivalry could ruin their marriage before it even started. They didn't expect the people who should be supporting them were trying to break them.
1. Prologue

**The All American Family  
Prologue**

"I think you should get her this ring, it's perfect!" Sharpay tapped Troy pointing at a silver ring with a light pink circular square stone in the middle with diamonds around it.

"I think that ring fits you more." Troy said sighing. "I just want a ring, the perfect ring. I'm going to ask her to marry her."

"Have you even met her parents yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, no. I'm honestly nervous to introduce her to my mom. My dad would love her, but my mom..."

"It's gonna be hell when you have your and her families together in the cottage-"

"If she even says yes."

"And I know she will." Sharpay said looking at him smiling. She looked at more rings then looked at the door then froze. "Uh, Troy we have a problem!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gabriella is here."

"W-What?" Troy said. They looked at the door and saw Gabriella walking in with a lady beside her. "Shit." They ran behind the table and hid.

" , what is it you're looking for?" a worker asked Gabriella.

"I need it done by Monday." Gabriella ignored the worker as she talked into her bluetooth to another assistant. "I need you to figure it out, I didn't hire you for no reason." Gabriella snapped.

"Well, needs a necklace. Something gold,-"

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me!" Gabriella shrieked into the bluetooth. "I ask you to do one thing, and you can't even get that right!"

"Okay, follow me." The worker said and led Gabriella and her assistant to another room of the jewelry store.

"That was close, we need to get out of here." Troy said.

"I never knew she was such a bitch when she was working." Sharpay said.

"That's nothing." Troy said. "It gets worse."

"Hurry up before she comes back." Sharpay said.

"Wait!" Troy stopped Sharpay. "This is the ring." he said pointing to a rose gold ring with a white oval shaped pearl in the middle with small round diamonds surrounding it.

"Well we can't get it, we have to leave before she sees us!" Sharpay said. Troy pulled out his credit card and handed it to Sharpay. "We have to get it!"

"This is a one-of-kind, real pearls, real diamonds, and 30 karat diamonds and the rose gold is 15 karats." the worker looked at him.

"We can't get it now-"

"Yes, we'll get it!" Troy said and pulled out his credit card handing it too her.

"What if she-"

They heard Gabriella screaming from the other room.

"This is a joke, I just asked for a gold necklace with a matching watch and earrings and this is what you give me!" Gabriella snapped at her assistant frowning. "Why do I hire you guys if you can't do anything right?"

" -"

"I want a gold necklace, with diamonds a lot of diamonds. It's for an auction! Who's going to buy a chain with no sparkle!" Gabriella yelled fustrated. "I needs diamonds, that sparkle. Something like Kate Middleton's engagement  
ring." she hissed at her assistant who nodded.

...  
"Wow, is one our best customers. But she knows what she wants and when she doesn't get it-"

"It's total hell." Troy finished the women's sentence. He watched as she put the ring in a box and handed it to him along with his credit card.

"Thank you, and I hope the lucky lady loves it." the women smiled at the two of them. They turned to walk out.

"Troy, Sharpay, what are you doing here?"

Damnit, so close. Troy and Sharpay looked at eachother. Troy shoved the velvet box in his pocket. They turned and looked at Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!" Sharpay smiled. "I was just here spending time, with my best friend, guy friend.." she said nervously.

" -"

"Can you please just leave me alone for like 20 minutes!" she snapped at her assistant who turned around and left the room.

"Sharpay, I've you known forever. So it's obvious you're lying." Gabriella said smiling. "Why are you guys here, please I wanna know! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" she begged.

"Well, I guess we can tell you. I didn't want to do this, like this but uh. I guess I will." Troy pulled out the velvet box and got on one knee.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her smiling. He opened the box and showed the ring to her. Gabriella gasped and her eyes teared up.

"You bought an engagement ring?" she said. "For me?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Troy said. Gabriella giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes Troy, yes I'll marry you! Yes, a million times yes! Yes!" she shrieked happily as he placed the ring on her finger, and it was perfect fit. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." he said smiling at his fiance' happily.

Sharpay saw everyone in the store watching. She clapped then everyone in the store joined with her clapping and cheering loudly. Gabriella blushed happily. She looked at Sharpay.

"Can you pick something gold or sparkly for the auction, I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my fiance'." she spoke. Then walked out with Troy.

"I won't let you down." Sharpay said and she looked at assisant. "I don't want gold _or_ sparkly, I want gold _and_ sparkly."

* * *

**So I've finally created a new story, I finished writing Death of a Wallflower, but I need to post every chapter then I'm done with it! But...I've had so many ideas that were close to that one, someone getting murdered or killed or something but I decided to start different type of story a comedy romance type thing. I'm really excited for this story!  
**

**Hope you enjoy it  
byeeee!**


	2. Battle of the Moms

**The All American Family  
Chapter 1**

**1 months later**

Troy looked at Gabriella who was fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous." she said to him. Gabriella and Troy were having dinner with their parents to tell them about the marriage and so they could all meet eachother, for the first time.

"What if your mom hates me, will you still marry me?" Gabriella asked nervous. The two of them sat in Troy's limo as his driver drove them to the 5-star resturant. Troy being a CEO of a record company and Gabriella since her parents were millionaires she lived the easy life, she was an heiress and all she had to do was make special appearances at events.

"Of course, I'll still marry you. You know how much I love you? To much to let you go." he said then Gabriella laughed. The limo stopped and the door opened. Troy got out then put his hand out for Gabriella. She got out of the limo and walked into the resturant with her hands on Troy's arm.

"I'm so nervous." she mumbled as the hostess escorted them to their table. They sat down. Gabriella was wearing a yellow floor length formal summer dress that was strapless with yellow, pink, green, purple, and white floral heels her hair was up in an updo with a white rose in it. Troy was wearing a tuxedo with a yellow tie to match Gabriella's dress.

"Hi baby, you look beautiful!" Gabriella heard her mom say. She looked up and smiled happily.

"Mom, dad! You're on time!" she laughed.

"When have ever been early or late?" her mom said and smiled.

"We're always late." her dad said laughing. Gabriella smiled and put her hand out for Troy.

"Mom, dad this is Troy Bolton my fiance'." she smiled. "Troy this is my mom Felicia Montez, and my dad Daniel Montez."

"Fiance', Gabriella...you're getting married. T-That's great!" her mother smiled big. "It's nice to finally meet you Troy!"

"It's nice to meet you too." he said to Felicia Montez. Who had sat down across from Gabriella.

"Nice to finally meet the man who's been stealing my daughter from us." Daniel Montez laughed and then sat down beside Gabriella.

"I really missed you guys, how is everything?" Gabriella asked her parents.

"It's stressful, you know how rude some French business people are?" her mother complained.

Gabriella never really understood what her parents did for a living besides traveling the world and creating a line of clothes. She knew they did something more spectacular than that but never could understand what it was.

"Tell us some about your fiance'?" her dad asked.

"Well he owns his own record company." Gabriella said.

"Wow, that's great!" Mrs. Montez smiled big. "Who is under you?" she looked at Troy.

"I'm mainly working for artists trying to get noticed, but I have worked with Usher, Rihanna, Florence and the Machine, and David Guetta." he explained. Mrs. Montez started talking until a women and a man came over to the table.

"Troy hunny, you look mighty handsome!" his mother cooed at him.

"Mom! Dad! You're here!" he smiled at them and stood up to greet them.

"It's nice to finally see you son." his dad smiled.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Troy said and Gabriella stood up smiling. "This is my...fiance' Gabriella Montez. Gabriella these are my parents my mom, Laurel Bolton and my dad John Bolton."

"Hi, it's nice to you meet you guys." Gabriella smiled.

"Fiance', Troy what are you talking about?" his mother ask him.

"I'm marrying her?" he said and laughed.

"Okay." his mother let out a breath. They sat down and looked across the table at Gabriella's parents.

"I'm Felicia Montez and this is my husband Daniel Montez, we're Gabriella's parents." Mrs. Montez said smiling brightly.

Troy's parents weren't the richest, they weren't in the high class they were in the lower middle class. His father being a high school basketball coach, and his mother being a art teacher.

There was an awkward silence as the waiter set down their drinks. Gabriella kicked Troy under the table and he looked at her.

"Sweetheart, your ring is beautiful!" Felicia Montez smiled big. "I've never seen anything like it? Troy did you choose it or did someone help you?"

"I had someone help, but she was no help at all and I choose this on my own." he smiled.

"Who helped you?" His mother asked him.

"Sharpay, Gabriella's bestfriend." he said.

"Ahh, Sharpay. She's one of those girls you can't forget because she's so unique." Daniel Montez smiled. "I remember first meeting her Gabriella's senior year and she was wearing nothing but pink."

"She hasn't changed a bit, Dad." Gabriella said.

"So, um, Gabriella." John Bolton said. Gabriella turned to look at him. "How long have you known Troy."

"Well, I've known him since..." Gabriella thought she was 25 and Troy was 26. She had met him about two years after her graduation from high school. "I've known for like 5 years now."

"How long have you two been together?" Her mom asked her soon to be son-in-law.

"We've been together for like a year and a half almost two years." he said smiling at Gabriella. He loved her so much.

"Well we know what my son does for living what do you do Gabriella?" Laurel Bolton asked looking at Gabriella.

"I'm an heiress, so I really don't work. I make special appearances at events and help out with charity fundraisers and stuff." Gabriella explained.

"So you're telling that since you're parents are rich it makes you rich too?" Mrs. Bolton asked rudely.

"Mom, honestly-"

"My daughter has no reason to work, if she's already in line for billions of dollars." Mrs. Montez said snobish rolling her eyes.

"I just-I work-I work with charities and help out with a lot of events." Gabriella said nervously looking down.

"I thought you just made appearances." Mrs. Bolton said sarcastically. "You act like you're a Kardashian or something."

"Why are you being so rude?" Troy asked

"She mine as well be one." Mrs. Montez hissed ignoring what Troy said.

"Mom!" Gabriella snapped at her mom.

The table went silent and the waiter placed their food on the table.

"Who's paying for this meal, it's obvious _we_ can't afford it." Laurel said glaring at Felicia.

"We know the owner, he's our friend." Troy said. "It's free."

"Even better." she said.

"This is a disaster." Gabriella whispered to Troy, but not quiet enough.

"How long have you guys been engaged?" Mrs. Montez asked smiling.

"About a...month?" Gabriella said unsure to what was going to happen next.

"A MONTH!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed. Mrs. Montez just smiled at her daughter.

"That's great baby." she said to her daughter.

"So you date this girl for almost two years and we hear nothing about her, then you just decide to marry her. Besides that fact that she's an heiress. What happened to wanting a girl exactly like you!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"She's everything I want in a woman mom." Troy said rubbing Gabriella's thigh. She scoffed.

"Troy, she's nothing you want in a woman. She's living off your paychec-"

"My daughter isn't a gold digger, if that's what you're implying.

"Of course she isn't!" she hissed.

"I'm hungry anymore." Mrs. Montez said and threw her silverware on her plate.

"Me either!" Mrs. Bolton snapped.

"Mom can you please stop!" Troy snapped at his mom.

Gabriella looked at her dad begging for help.

"We should just support their decision, they obviously love eachother." he said looking at his wife and the Bolton's then the kids.

"Or they love what the other has." Mrs. Bolton hissed.

"I'm ready to leave!" Mrs. Montez said. "I'll see you later Gabriella and Troy. I love you both!" she started stomping away.

"Mom where are you going!" Gabriella said getting up and running after her mother.

* * *

**First chapter. This is just a filler chapter basically how the rivalry starts and what not. Do you guys still like it? I'll update again tomorrow or Monday (:**

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Invitations

**The All American Family  
Chapter 2**

"Great! Mom why are you being so rude?" Troy snapped.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" his dad said.

"Are you kidding me! She treat my fiance' like shit!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, she's nothing but a material girl. She's an heiress, she's going to suck your money and life out of you. She's not worth your time at all. If I were you I'd break the wedding off you haven't started planning it yet right?"

"Of course we've started planning it, it's near the Montez Cottage outside Panama City." he said sighing.

"You can afford that? Wow, since you own your own business and your about to marry an heiress you think your Mr. Nacho Macho. With all of your money, have you even thought about us? We barely have enough to pay for our house since we spent most of our savings sending your selfish as to Columbian University!" his mom exclaimed.

"Mom-" Troy stopped talking when he heard heels clicking he turned and saw Gabriella coming toward him.

"I'm going to wait for you." she said in his ear then walked away.

"Where is she waiting in your limo? Or your new Audi you bought, or is the Ferrari or the Mercedez?" his mom asks mocking him. "I'll see you around Troy." she said then walked off. He watched his parents walk away then got into the limo and sat beside Gabriella who was texting fast.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm so happy! I'm peachy, no I'm mango, no I'm berry, no I'm lemon!" she exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a no.." he said.

"You're damn right it's a no! You mom thinks I'm some airhead heiress, who has no job, no life, I mean she called me a Kardashian." Gabriella whined.

"Isn't that good."

"It's horrible! They're exactly like me! I'm nothing but a pretty face." she cried and put her face on his shoulder. "I have to get a job."

"Elle, it's not that serious."

"Can someone get me a newspaper like pronto!" Gabriella said on the phone to one of her assistants. "I need a job."

Troy rolled his eyes and snatched her phone from her. "Ignore her." he said then hung it. "You're not getting a job, I don't care what my mom says. I'd rather have you like a Kardashian than any other way. I love you just the way you are."

"Really! You mean that?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"Yes, you're perfect." he said and kissed Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh! I knew I loved you for a reason!" she said and kissed him back.

"I hope so." he smiled.

"So I can't wait for our familes to be together at the cottage for the last month and a half before the wedding!"

"Are you sure about that?" Troy asked unsure. "Our parents hate eachother."

"Hate is an understatement, but I remember in my phycology or sociology class my teacher said something about being around something you hate for so long will make you love it or something like that?" Gabriella said and shrugged.

"I-I, okay." Troy nodded at his fiance'.

"Well lets send out invitations tomorrow!" Gabriella smiled big.

Troy half-smiled at her, he knew this whole family cottage thing was going to start off a disaster but maybe Gabriella was right? Maybe they'll get used to each other.

...

**Mrs. Bolton** glared down at the invitation in her hands.

"I can't believe he's going through with this wedding." she mumbled angry.

"What's wrong with her, from this picture they look perfect for eachother?" Troy's 17 year old younger sister, Casey, asked her mom.

"She's a total airhead, I mean. I understand Troy likes idiots, but she's not right for him not at all."

"Look mom, they want to stay at a Cottage with them in Florida during the last month and half before the wedding." Jennifer, Troy's older sister at 27, said pointing.

"I'm not going. I'm not even going to the wedding. I refuse to watch my oldest son marry some basic airhead heiress girl." she snapped.

"Come on, let's just go and support him. Maybe you have a wrong view on her, she looks nice and smart. She has to be smart if Troy is marrying her right?" Casey said.

"Is Troy getting married?" Their Aunt Silvia asked walking into the room confused.

"Yes he is." Mrs. Bolton said. "You got an invitation too."  
"Everyone got an invitation to the cottage for a month and half. But how, and too who?" Silvia asked.

"I think you should wait and meet her. Don't make you judgements so soon." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Come on mom! Give the girl some slack, what's her name anyways. Oh it's Gabriella Montez." Jennifer smiled.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Casey asked.

"She makes _special appearances_ at events." Mrs. Bolton mocked and Casey's eyes widened.

"Allie loves her! She's like her idol! I mean she's obsessed with Gabriella Montez because she's some type of fashion icon or something!"

"Maybe you should invite Allie then?" Jennifer said.

"She'd probably crash the wedding." Casey sang.

...

**Juliet Montez** looked at the invitation. "Oh my gosh." the 28 year-old exclaimed. "MOM!" she yelled.

"What Juliet." she snapped.

"Gabriella is getting married?" Gabriella's older sister asked her eyes wide.

"Apparently so, Juliet."

"Gabi's getting married, who the hell would marry her?" Marcos Montez, Gabriella's other older sibling said, at 27 years old.

"His name is Troy and he's a very charming boy." their mother said shrugging. "But his mother, she's another story."

"What about her?" the youngest, Stella Montez at 16 asked walking in.

"She's crazy. I mean I understand we're both from different worlds us being in the high class and them being in the lower class but honestly..." her voice faded out.

"I don't understand what the problem-HEY! We're going to the cottage for a month and half! I can't wait! I missed it there. I'm going to sunbathe my ass off!" Stella said laughing.

"Language." her mother said sternly.

"Oh, sorry." Stella said and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"So, is Troy crazy?" she asked.

"No, if you ask me he's perfect for Gabi. I just cannot stand his mother." Their mother groaned. "She's insane."

"What did she do?"

"She called Gabriella, a Kardashian." Mrs. Montez said and the three kids gasped.

"Are you serious!" Marcos laughed.

"Yes!" his mother replied.

"She's nothing like a Kardashian!" Juliet exclaimed.

"That's such an insult." Stella mumbled.

"They're hot, so it's okay." Marcos mumbled. Juliet hit him in the head and glared.

"It's not okay!"

* * *

**Alright guys I totally made a boo boo! I was reading this story then realized it from Chapter 1 to Chapter 3. So posted the chapters 2-4 again and added a new one while I was at it. Sorry & I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**review & kisses!  
-byeee**


	4. The Cottage

**The All American Family  
Chapter 3**

**Months Later...**

Gabriella walked around the cottage and smiled.

"I can never forget this place!" she said to Troy. "So who's coming when?"  
"Well Taylor and Chad are going to be here sometime soon." Troy said.

"That's great, so they can meet Sharpay and Zeke!" Gabriella said excited.

"I'm actually a little excited for this." Troy said. They heard someone open the door and saw Sharpay walking in with Zeke behind her holding her and his suitcases.

"Zeke, I can ask the butler and housekeeper to get those don't worry about it." Gabriella said.

"BELLLA!" Sharpay shrieked and ran over to her bestfriend and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh! I missed you so much! I'm never leaving the country without you again. And I have so much to tell you. Oh hey Troy!" She said then pulled Gabriella out of the room giggling loudly like a high school girl.

"Troy man! How are you?" Zeke asked smiling.

"I'm good." Troy said calming.

"The wedding stress hasn't kicked in yet or anything?" Zeke asked.

"Well...it started to when I had an arguement with Gabriella over napkins, and silverware last week." he said. "But now it's okay. I'm just letting her do all the planning because I have no clue what I want and she said it's going to look like a circus if I keep trying to help her plan it."

"That sounds about right." Zeke laughed.

Zeke and Sharpay have been Gabriella's friends since high school. The three of them went to private school together and they've been friends ever since. Zeke's parents were famous cooks his mom had a show on Food Network while his dad was an Iron Chef and now Zeke owned his own resturants in New York, California, and in other countries. Sharpay was a actress she acted in movies all around the world, her dad was publicist and her mother was famous actress and singer. So Sharpay was going in her footsteps.

Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth were Troy's friends from high school, they were on the exact same boat as him. Not as rich, as Gabriella and her friends but they always had good times together. Chad's parents worked multiple jobs while Taylor's mom was a nurse and her dad had left when she was born. Taylor was trying to make it as a lawyer and was working for a small local attorney, while Chad was trying to become a NBA player which he realized is a lot harder than it looks.

They heard squealing from the other room. The doorbell rang and Troy went to open it.

"Aye man!" Chad said walking into the house.

"Hi Troy!" Taylor smiled walking inside.

"So where is the bride-to-be, and why haven't I met her yet?" Chad asked.

"If you weren't training all the time you may have met her." Taylor mumbled.

"You haven't met her either." Chad argued back.

"She's in the kitchen with some friends." Troy said. Chad and Taylor followed Troy to the kitchen to see Sharpay and Gabriella sitting on the counter laughing eating ice cream.

"Why are you two acting like high schoolers?" Troy asked laughing.

"Just being here, brings back...memories?" Sharpay said unsure and looked at Troy.

"Where's Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Oh. He went upstairs to unpack." Sharpay said. "I'll you guys a minute or two." she jumped off the counter then went upstairs taking the ice cream with her. Gabriella hopped off the counter and walked over to Troy.

"So Gabriella these are my friends Taylor Mckessie and Chad Danforth, guys this is my fiance' Gabriella Montez." Troy said smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys!" Gabriella smiled. "I've heard so many good things about you guys."

"Well I've heard nothing about you since Troy has been so...what's the word secretive these days." Taylor teases him. Gabriella fake laughs and looks at the three people laughing.

"We're back!" Sharpay sang walking over to the four people.

"These are Gabriella's friends Zeke Baylor a-"

"Oh my gosh! It's _you_." Taylor scoffed.

"Yep! Sharpay Evans that's me!" Sharpay smiled big.

"Chad, this is the _bitch_ I was telling you about at the shoe store!" Taylor snapped.

"The shoe store, yeah well you should've watched where you were going or else I wouldn't have done that." Sharpay said shrugging. "Don't bump into me, that's all I'm saying. And you didn't even say sorry. That was my new Chanel blouse, and now it's stained with Strawberry slushie."

"You got me kicked out of the store!" Taylor exclaimed. "You're an arrogant bitch!"  
"Guys, calm down. I bet it was all just a misunderstanding. Maybe we can talk it out? Michael Kors just sent me a new blouse, maybe you can have that one?" Gabriella said nervously.

"I want the Chanel one!" Sharpay snapped. "We don't even wear the same size!"

"Guys come on!" Troy said. "Can we just get along?"  
"I'm not talking to this-this bitch!" she says and glares at Sharpay.

"Fine, I didn't wanna talk to you anyway!"

"Are we in junior high! Can you guys please act you age and talk it out!" Gabriella exclaims stomping her feet.

"You think you can just get whatever you want by stomping your feet? Well your wrong!" Taylor snaps at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy then Zeke.

"Baby, you need to calm down. I can buy you another Chanel blouse. It's fine." Zeke said in Sharpay's ear.

"I'd like that, with a new pair of pumps?" she asked smiling.

"Sure." he said. She squealed and hugged him. They walked away to another room.

The doorbell rang and Gabriella went to open it. She saw the Bolton's standing there.

"H-Hi, welcome!" she said nervously and opened the door wider. walked past her along with everyone else and walked into the house.

"Troysie! My brother!" Casey laughed and hugged Troy tightly.

"Hi Troy!" his aunts said smiling as they greeted him.

"Chad what are you doing here?" Jennifer said and smiled. "Taylor, I haven't seen you guys in years!" she hugged them both. Gabriella watched everyone greet Troy, Taylor, and Chad. She stood in the room awkward and looked around unsure of what too do. She walked down the hallway to her and Stella's old room in the house.

"So where's this soon-to-be wife?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"She's over, Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

"Yes." Gabriella said walking into the room.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presents, princess." Mrs. Bolton scoffs.

"Um, your welcome?" Gabriella said unsure.

"Guys, this is my fiance' Gabriella Montez." Troy said and kissed Gabriella's cheek. "Gabriella this is my older sister Jennifer, my younger sister Casey, my aunts Silivia, Allison, and Jamie, my uncles George, Jake, and Chris, my older cousin James and my younger cousin Hailey."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Gabriella smiled politely.

"Thanks for inviting us all here, it's very beautiful." One Troy's aunts said smiling.

"You're welcome! It's one of my favorite places to be." Gabriella said honestly.

"So Gabriella, have you gotten a job recently?" Mrs. Bolton asked and Troy shot daggers at his mom.

"Um, well, I-"

"I'm happy with what Gabriella does now." Troy says annoyed.

"So you haven't gotten a job-"

"She earns money for making guest appearances and she helps with charity functions, mom." Troy says to his mom. Gabriella sighs and looks around.

"Um, your name is on the door of the room your staying in, so um yeah." Gabriella said and walked out of the room embarrassed. Troy waits until everyone leaves the room and looks at his mom.

"Do you have to be so rude to her!" he exclaims. "Did you need to humiliate her?"

"I didn't even notice what I was doing." Mrs. Bolton shrugged and walked away. Troy heard the door open and saw the Montez's walking in.

"Mom, I don't even understand why I had to fly coach!" Stella cried.

"You should've bought your ticket when I told you too, you're lucky we even got a you ticket at the last minute."

"But on _coach_!" she said disgusted. "While you guys were flying first class on private jet, I was flying no class on public plane."

"Hi Mrs. Montez!" Troy says and smiles. Mrs. Montez hugs him tightly.

"Guys this is Gabriella's fiance' Troy Bolton."

"Wow, you're a lot cuter in person." Juliet said. "Why does Gabriella get all of the cute guys."

"She's the prettiest sister." Stella said then smiled at Troy. "I'm Stella, Gabriella's younger sister. These two idiots are Juliet and Marcos me and Gabi's older siblings."

"We're not idiots." Marcos spoke up.

"I beg to differ." Juliet said rolling her eyes.

"And this Aunt Felisa, Uncle Paul and my oldest cousin Lilianne. Aunt Aubrey, Uncle Matt, and my younger cousin Bella." Stella said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." Troy smiled.

"So Bella we're rooming in me and Gabi's room come on." Stella said and pulled Bella who was 15.

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said happily coming into the room.

"Gabi!" Stella shrieked and ran over to her sister hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"That's enough my turn!" Juliet said and hugged Gabriella. "I missed you more, and your fiance' is a total hottie." she whispered in her younger sister's ear.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Gabriella said and hugged her parents.

"Is everyone here?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Yep the Bolton's are here too." Sharpay said walking into the room with Zeke. "Oh my gosh, Lilianne!" she squealed.

"I missed you!"

"Well lunch should be ready in a few minutes and the table is getting set up now." Gabriella smiled at everyone.


	5. Family Lunch

**The All American Family  
Chapter 4**

"So you're rooming with Troy's younger sister Casey, in our old room." Gabriella said walking with her little sister.

"You've got to be shitting me." Stella scoffed. "Who's Bella with?"

"One of Troy's cousins I think?" Gabriella said and opened the door revealing a blonde headed girl who was sitting on Stella's bed.

"She's sitting on my bed, why can't she sleep on your bed?"

"Mine is more comfortable."

"You've probably had sex with Troy in it." Stella exclaims disgusted. "Oh that's so gross!"

"Hi can I help you two." Casey said looking up. Gabriella walked away and Stella watched.

"Yeah you're in my bed so get up. So since this is my room I get the closet space and you get the dressers, or dresser." Stella said. "Cool?"

"That's not even fair, there are two closets."

"Well, I want Gabriella's old closet then." Stella said and opened it seeing it full of clothes, shoes, and accessories. "What the hell."

"Do you need to cuss?" Casey asked annoyed.

"Do you need to question my every move?" Stella smarted back.

"Whatever, you have a bad attitude."

"Yeah, and you're having a bad hair day." she mumbled then turned to the closet.

"What did you say?"

"Why doesn't your mom like my mom?"

"Cause your mom is an arrogant bitch." Casey scoffed.

"Ugh! Did you just call my mom an-an arrogant bitch?"

"She is, all of you are. Especially your sister, I don't understand what Troy sees in her. I just really don't hope her marrys her."

"How could you say that! You selfish country trash!" Stella exclaims. "My sister and your brother are happy together, so I'm happy!"

"I'm not even from the country, I'm from New Mexico."

"I didn't ask, and before you go and call people arrogant. You should check your attitude first, because it's not so pretty." Stella said then looked up seeing Juliet standing there.

"Uh, lunch is ready." she said then walked away.

"I'm coming." Stella said and turned around walking out behind Juliet.

...

Gabriella was brushing her hair then the door opened.

"Lunch is ready Gabi." Bella said smiling at her older cousin.

"I'll be down in a second."

"Okay." Bella said then ran downstairs. She went to the diningroom where everyone was sitting and sat down beside Stella. The table was split in half Montez on left, Bolton on right.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the room together and everyone looked at them.

"Did everyone find their rooms?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Is there anyway I can change rooms?" Stella mumbled to Gabriella who elbowed her.

"Yes sweetheart, thank you so much." Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter.

"Your welcome, and I hope everyone likes their rooms. I made sure they were cleaned and-"

"Here we go with the bragging." Mrs. Bolton huffed rather loudly. Troy, Mrs. Montez along with her three kids shot daggers at Mrs. Bolton.

"Atleast she has something to brag about." Stella said and looked up from her nails. "Better something than nothing."

"You're such a bitch, what did I do too you?" Casey yelled.

"You just called me a bitch, what didn't you do." Stella said calmly and rolled her eyes.

"Stel, shut up." Gabriella said and Stella obeyed her sister.

There was an awkward silence.

"So is everyone ready to eat! Zeke just finished getting everything ready to serve!" Sharpay smiled walking into the room.

"Set the main dish in the middle and the side dishes around it." Zeke said as the cooks and butler brought plates of food from the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Zeke!" Gabriella said and smiled at him. "This is perfect and it smell delicious!"

Everyone started eating and Taylor looked up at Sharpay.

"Who made the rolls?"

"I did! It's my mo-"

"They're disgusting." Taylor said bluntly.

"Ugh! Who do you think you are! Insulting my moms receipe!" she exclaims. "How rude."

"They taste fine to me." Juliet said and smiled at Sharpay. "You're mom knows how make good rolls."

"Too bad you have more rolls than me." Jennifer mumbled. Juliet scoffed and looked at her.

"I'd rather have rolls than handles and muffin tops." Juliet said smirking.

"So how's everyone enjoying their meal?" Troy said.

"Troy, this is great." Mrs. Bolton said and smiled at her son.

"This lunch is very good, what are we doing after lunch?" Aunt Jamie asked. Gabriella looked at Troy, then Troy looked at everyone then Gabriella.

"Well, I have to meet my assistants to see what they bought for the auction and I need to buy a dress to auction at the...auction." Gabriella said unsure if she should've said that. "But maybe-"

"So you're going to let us stay here, while you go out and worry about yourself. That's sweet." Casey mumbled under her breath.

"Well the auction is for the charity to help feeding kids in other countries that live in poverty. It's like UNICEF a bit." Gabriella explained.

"When's the auction?" Stella asked.

"Not for another, 4 months. But I have to be prepared and I want to get the best stuff for the auction also!" she said smiling.

"Troy what are you doing today?" James, his older cousin, asked him.

"Well I was planning on going with Gabriella, and letting you guys just have a day to do whatever..." Troy said.

"Well I like that idea! I need to tan then maybe I can practice my surfing a bit, do you wanna come Marcos?" Stella said. "Juliet?"

"We'd love too!" Juliet smiled. "I haven't surfed since last time we came and that was a long time ago."

"Well then that's what we're doing." Stella said.

"I wanna come!" Lilianne said.

"Let's make it a _Montez_ family trip, shall we?" Mrs. Montez spoke up smiling.

"Mom! What if everyone wanted to come?" Gabriella said.

"Please, like I'd want to waste my time with you high-class snobs." Troy's Aunt Silvia said. Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at her mom.

"Whenever I'm around you people, I always loose my appetite!" Mrs. Montez announces and gets up walking out of the room.

"Great, here we go again." Troy said under his breath. Gabriella touched his arm then looked at him.

"I'm going to go get ready to go." she said then got up leaving the room. Troy got up and followed her.

"Ella are you okay?" he asked her as they walked up to their room.

"I'm fine, why would you ask?" she said.

"You just seem...a little fustrated." he said. Gabriella continued walking and opened the closet looking at all of her clothes.

"I'm not fustrated at all, Troy." she said.

"You are, you only say my name when you're fustrated or when we're having sex." he said. He pulled her hand and made her look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Tr-baby." she said and fake smiled. Pulling out a white at the top and pale mint skirt high-low dress, a beach hat, and white zigzag strapy louboutin heels.

"Why are you changing your clothes?" Troy asked.

"Because, I just..." Gabriella's voice faded out as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing white shorts with a peach collar sheer shirt and a white undershirt. "I-I look a mess, and I shouldn't walk out of the house like this."

"Ugh, what's wrong with you!" he exclaims as he watched Gabriella changing. She throws her shirt and pulls her shorts down then looks at him as she takes the dress off the hanger.

"I. Am. Fine." she said annoyed. Then began putting her dress on, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Zip me up." Troy rolled his eyes and zipped her dress up. She sits down and bends over to put her shoes on but Troy gets a chair in front of her picking up her shoes and pulling her feet to him. He begins putting her shoes on and smiles at her.

"I'm sorry." he said. "If you say you're fine, then I should just stop asking."

"It's okay." she says and smiles at him. "Thanks for putting my shoes on."

"Anything for you my lady." he says and finishes putting her shoes on. She takes her feet off his lap and stands up. She puts her hat on her head and smiles at him. "I love you."

"And I love you too, but more." she says happily. She picks up her white leather Chanel messenger bag that matches her outfit and picks up her phone. "I'm ready!" she sings.

* * *

**There's a rivalry between the Bolton sisters and Montez sisters! Did you guys like it? If you R&R'ed it'd be lovely and I'll update earlier...I promise. It's summer I have a TON of time.  
****Peaaace my lovely readers!**


	6. Old Friends

**The All American Family  
Chapter 5**

Juliet was sitting on the hammack, she was waiting for everyone so they could go to the beach for the rest of the day. She was first ready being so anxious to put her feet in the sand, and throw her body in the cold water. She pulled out her Galaxy note phone and started texting, she checked the time a few minutes later then got tired of waiting. She got up and went to her room. She screamed when she saw all of her designer clothes, bags, accesories, and shoes scattered around her bed and on the floor. Jennifer walked out of the bathroom and looked at her.

"Oh, I needed the other closet. I have a lot of clothes too." Jennifer said shrugging.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Juliet yelled fustrated, annoyed, angry, furious. She looked as of she should have fire burning in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I just needed a closet, that's all." she shrugged.

"Y-Your couldn't ask me? Or something! Do you know how much this all costs? Probably more than you're worth dead and alive combined!" Juliet exclaimed furious.

"That's sweet."

"I can't believe!" she screamed. "JEFFERY!" she yelled for the butler. He ran into the room looking paniced.

"I want, a closet and I want everything organized. I want all of my stuff in there and I want it locked. So only I have a key. Is that-that clear?"

"Y-yes Miss Juliet it is very clear." he said and scattered off. Juliet looked at her again.

"And you. If you ever touch my stuff again. Let's just say I wouldn't trust everything or even anyone you meet." Juliet threatens then walks out of the room.

"Whatever, I'm not afraid of you."

"Yeah but I am afraid of having handles and tops of muffins like you." Juliet shrugs and walks out of the room taking deep breaths.

"Woah? Are you okay? We're about to go!" Lilianne said smiling at her.

"It's about damn time." Juliet mumbled under her breath.

...

Gabriella walked into Starbuck's holding Troy's hand. She saw her two assistants standing there smiling big.

"Hello Mrs. Montez, Good evening Mr. Bolton." one of them, Nicole said.

"What did you bring?" Gabriella asked.

"Well here's what we choose, I think it's perfect." Amber explained opening a large velvet box revealing a large necklace with flowers that had gold petals and the middles were diamonds. Gabriella leaned over and smiled.

"I like it, no I love it." she said. "Next."

"Earrings." Nicole said to Amber. She opened another velvet box revealing two diamond earrings that were pretty bland.

"This is horribly bland and ugly." Gabriella said and looked at Troy. "Who will buy this, everyone has a pair of diamond earrings. You can get them anywhere!"

"I-I-we'-"

"Don't apologize. Keep the necklace. Get new earrings, bracelets, shoes, and while you're at it get a dress to match."

"B-But we do-"

"White shoes, silver and gold jewelry. And a dress that looks my style to match. And I want sparkly jewelry! Nothing bland unless you want a new job." she said seriously.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am! I absolutely agree with you!" Nicole said nervous. "Amber chose these, I chose the necklace."

"Well Nicole, I think it's time you had a raise!" Gabriella smiled at Nicole then got up.

"Thank you Miss Montez, and I'll find the perfect items for the auction."

"Okay great." Gabriella said and started walking out with Troy behind her.

"So you don't have to get a dress, so what now?" Troy asked his fiance'.

"Um, I don't know?" Gabriella said and smiled. "Wanna go to Pier Park?"

"Sure." Troy said opening the passenger seat door.

"It's the boardwalk, it's so much fun!" Gabriella smiles big. He looks at Gabriella's heels on her feet. He remembers the first time he asked her about wearing heels to carnival.

**FLASHBACK  
**_Troy knocked on Gabriella's dorm door and a girl with hair the color of red velvet cake opened it up. "SHARPAY! DO YOU HAVE A DATE?" she yelled._

_"Cat! It's for Gabi, let him in." Sharpay said walking out of a room closing the door._

_"Okay." Cat opened the door wider and Troy walked in. "I'm Catalina, but everyone calls me Cat. You're taking Gabi on a date?"_

_"Uh, yeah." he said._

_"Obviously he's taking her on a date Cat, where too?"_

_"The carnival." Troy smiled. As if on que Gabriella walked out wearing jean shorts that had cream color lace pockets, a cream colored lace collar shirt and cream colored pumps. Her hair was all on one shoulder she had on red lipstick and neutral makeup with a white coach messenger bag._

_"Hi Troy." she smiled walking over to him._

_"Hey Elle, you look amazing. Are you sure you want to wear heels? We're going to a carnival."_

_"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Heels where made to be on my feet, besides I have nothing but heels so I have to wear them. I was born for heels and heels were born for me. Don't worry it's like walking barefoot!" she smiled big._

_"Walking...barefoot?" Troy asked._

_"Trust me Troy! I'm fine!" Gabriella said and started walking. "Bye guys!"_

_"Bye, and I can I borrow your Juicy Couture jogging suit?" Cat asked._

_"Don't care bye!" Gabriella closed the door and smiled at Troy._  
**FLASHBACK OVER**

Troy never understood her addiction and love for heels and got her to buy one pair of flats, which are still in the box good as new. She wore heels with everything even sweats. He couldn't understand how she drove wearing 6in heels. He looked up as Gabriella parked the car and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him smiling brightly.

"Yeah, come on." he got out of the car and Gabriella followed behind him.

"OH MY GOSH!" A girl screamed. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!"

"Uh, hi." Gabriella said unsure smiling. "Do I know you?"

"It's me, Cat? Catalina." the girl said. Gabriella looked at the blonde then looked at Troy.

"Catalina!" she smiled and hugged her. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? I saw your family at the beach then I see you! What are you all doing here!"

"Um, I'm getting married to-"

"Oh yeah, um Trey right?" Cat smiled at Troy.

"No, it's Troy but you were close." he said.

"When's the wedding and why didn't I ever get a invitation."

"Because you disappeared from the surface of the earth maybe?" Gabriella said and laughed and Cat looked confused.

"Well no, but I'll just call you later and you give me the info." Cat smiled and walked away. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled then he laughed.

"She dyed her hair blonde." Gabriella said.

...

Stella was talking to some guy named Bruce who claimed he knew Gabriella. She nodded and looked at him.  
"So how is she?"

"Who, oh my sister? She's great, about to get married you know." Stella said. Trying to hint to him that she was taken but obviously he didn't get it he kept trying to hint to her that he wanted to go on a date with Gabriella.

"So is she single?" he asked. "I've always wanted a second chance with her you know?"

"Uh, yeah sure. She's engaged."

"You think if I stopped by the cottage she'd want to take me back? I dyed my hair for her, I got more muscle, and I even started surfing even though I'm not good at it."

"Uh, whatever." Stella said. "Sure."

"Great!"

"Hey Stella, who's this?" Casey asked.

"He's not your type or age so sorry." Stella said. "Bye Bruce."

"I'll see you later! Bye Stella!" he said walking away

"Who is he?" Casey asked.

"Now you want to be buddy buddy do we? When it's about a hot guy, you wanna act like you like me and were best friends!"

"Well..."

"Too bad, he's not into blondes." Stella said and walked away.

"Ugh, such a bitch." Casey mumbled. She watched Stella walk over to her family and she walked up to the boardwalk. She saw the guy talking to a few girls and walked up to them and looked at them.

"Hi, you're Stella's friend aren't you?" he asked her.

"Yep, what's your name?"

"I'm Bruce." he said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So you know Gabriella?" he asked smiling bigger.

"Yeah, I do. She's about to marry my brother." Casey said.

"Great, so when should I stop by the cottage? I really want to see her, and meet her again and you know...get her back." Bruce said.

"You should come tonight around 7, 6ish and stay for dinner. I think she'd be _real _happy about that!" Casey smiled.

"Okay! Great! I'll be there!"

"See you!" Casey said smirking and watched him walk away.

* * *

**Here's the new update guys. Review and tell me whatcha guys think! Kisses!**

**Sorry about my mistake. Btw.  
**

**-Byeeee**


	7. Couples Day Out

**The All American Family  
Chapter 6**

Gabriella looked down at the ocean then looked across her at Troy. They were on the ferris wheel close to the top.

"Did you and your family use to come out here a lot?" Troy asked her.

"We used to come a few weeks during summer, and a few days during spring break. Sometimes for Christmas if we didn't want to leave the country." she explained.

"Are you excited?"

"For what?"

"Our wedding."

"I'm so excited!" she smiled. "I can't believe it's so close! Oh my gosh!" she shrieked. "I have to get my dress picked up then I have to take the girls to get themselves sized for their dresses again!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it done."

"Or Amber can do it for me." Gabriella said shrugging.

"I think that's something you should do." Troy said.

"Fine, I'll go with them, but Amber and Nicole will come too." Gabriella smiled. "I just love having the around, they're such darlings!"

"I know you do, that's why you hired them." Troy said.

"That's true." Gabriella said and crawled into Troy's lap making the carriage of the ferris wheel they were in shake. Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Do you know how to surf?" Troy asked her. Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"I can barely swim, but everyone else in my family knows how to." she said.

"I can teach you." Troy said.

"You know how to surf?" she asked him gasping.

"Well, it was a hobby I took on while I was in junior high but yeah." he nodded.

"Then teach me how to surf!" she giggled. "And how to swim, but don't worry I catch on quick!"

"Of course you do." he said. "So while you were in collage-"

"I wasn't in collage." Gabriella laughed. "I just stayed in their dorm, you never knew that?"

"No. So you just stayed with them?"

"Well yeah." she nodded. "That was the closets any collages were to getting me there. I was valedictorian, so I could get anything I wanted from collages."

"Valedictorian." Troy laughed. "That's right."

"I had a 6.0 as my GBA." she said and smiled. "Or was it GPA?"

"It's GPA." he laughed at her. "Look." Troy pointed.

"At what."

"It looks like your sister." Troy pointed to a girl surfing on waves with people cheering her on.

"Yep, it's Juliet." Gabriella said smiling. "She and Stella alway had competetions to see who's better at surfing since they know, they're the best." she rolls her eyes. "And Stella _always_ wins."

"How?" Troy asks.

"She's like the best or something." Gabriella shrugs. "I don't know, Marcos is always the judge so he chooses."

"I like it when you wear hats." Troy says smiling.

"Then I'll wear hats more often." she smiles.

"And I like it when you leave your hair down and in a curly mess like you just woke up." he says.

"You always tell me that." she says smiling. "And I always say it's a wavy mess not a curly one."

"Of course. Waves, curls, they're the same." he said and Gabriella gasps.

"They are two different things!" she exclaims. "Waves go up and down, curls twist."

"Whatever that means." Troy rolls his eyes and Gabriella giggles. "I like your hair _wavy_." he corrects.

"That's better, I'll wear it wavy a lot more often, just for you. You know since I love you and all." she smiles and kisses him. They get back to the bottom of the ferris wheel and they get off the ride.

"I've always wanted to get a tattoo." Gabriella said. "Come with me while I get one!"

"Gabriella, no-"

"B-But come on! It's just one, it's just gonna be a-a starfish." she smiles big. "What's your favorite animal."

"I like dogs." he said bluntly.

"Like your favorite exotic animal." she smiles at him.

"You." he said and pulls her too him and kisses her cheek

"Troy!" she giggles and hits him playfully. "I'm not an animal."

"Technically, Ms. Valedictorian future Mrs. Bolton. We're all mammals, so you can be my favorite animal."

"Whatever." she says. "Besides dogs, and me, what's your favorite animal?"

"I don't know, I used to have a pet turtle?"

"Hm, how about I get a anchor inside an infinty sign?"

"You don't have a boat and I highly doubt you know how to drive one."

"Okay, so that wouldn't work." she sighs. "How about a palm tree?"

"That's doesn't even seem like you?" Troy says.

"Okay, how about a feather that has birds flying away. You know like flying away being yourself?"

"Considering that you just disappeared from your family after your graduation day, I think that's something for you." Troy says and Gabriella laughs.

"Well, lets go!" she smiles and pulls him into the tattoo shop.

"Elle, do you really-"

"Hi can I help you too?" a man with a lot of tattoos on him asks.

"I'd like a tattoo."

"Just you, not him."

"He's my moral support!" Gabriella says smiling big.

"What would you like?" he asks. Gabriella explains to him as they walk to the back room.

"Okay, I can do that. Where would you like it?" he asks. Gabriella smiles bigger.

"The lower left side of my back." she says.

"Okay." he nodds.

"I can't believe your getting a tattoo." Troy says as Gabriella pulls her dress up.

"There's a first time for everything." she smiles at him.

"So do you have any piercings?" the tattoo artist asks.

"I got my belly button pierced when I was 14." Gabriella says smiling. Troy chuckles. Gabriella was the exact exaply of Good Bad Girl. At school and to everyone else she seemed like a picture perfect daughter: valedictorian, goody goody two shoes, never talked to guys, was always in school clubs, class president, never cussed. But outside of school she was the exact opposite, she loved defying her parents. It all started when she was 13, Juliet was 16, Marcos 15, and Stella was 4. Since Juliet and Marcos were just starting high school they got a ton of attention from her parents, Stella was 4 so of course she got a ton of attention since she was starting elementary school. Gabriella though, she got no attention or barely any attention. She snuck out every night, partied with collage kids, got drunk, had sex, she did that for a year until her parents found out. They tried to ground her and Gabriella snuck out only to come back with a belly button piercing and almost drunk. That continued on until she was a sophomore in high school and when her parents started caring about her since Juliet and Marcos were gone at collage.

"14. That's young."

"Yeah, I was a bit...I used to live on the edge." Gabriella said and smiled.

"Sounds like it." the man said and chuckled.

About two hours later Gabriella's tattoo was done. She smiled at it in the mirror it was exactly what she wanted and it said fly away. She dropped her dress and handed the man her credit card to pay for it.

"Gosh I love it so much!" Gabriellla smiled big at Troy. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." he smiles at her. "Just as much as I love you." he says.

The man hands her credit to her.

"Thank you!" she says. "What time is it?"

"We have to head back it's 5:30 and we're eating dinner at 6:30." Troy says.

"Okay!" Gabriella smiles. "You drive!" she says excitedly.

"What's Zeke cooking for dinner?"

"I don't know, but he said it's a sneak peak of our wedding dinner." Gabriella says to Troy.

...

Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the dinner to be served.

"Did everyone have a good day!" Casey says excited smiling big. "I did!"

"Great." Stella smiles. "I'm still the best surfer in the family, once again!"

"Ugh, shut up! I'm a bit rusty!" Juliet exclaims.

"You've been, _a bit rusty_ for years now Julie." Marcos says and everyone on the Montez side laughs.

"I saw Cat today!" Gabriella tells Sharpay. "She's a blonde now."

"Really! She's dyed her hair every color of the rainbow just about." Sharpay laughs.

"I thought you guys went to private school?" Taylor asked.

"We did." Juliet says. "Why?"

"So I thought you couldn't do things like that at private schools." Taylor says.

"We met Cat at NYU." Gabriella says.

"So you went to collage." Mrs. Bolton says. Gabriella stops talking then smiles.

"I was valedictorian so I had many scholarships." she smiles.

"_You_!" Taylor Mckessie yells. "Where _not_ valedictorian."

"I had a 6.0 GPA." she smirks. "And I was class president, and I was prom queen." she smiles.

"I-I was valedictorian." Taylor says.

"What was your GPA?"

"5.99." Taylor says and all color leaves her face. Gabriella holds her laughter.

"If you were valedictorian, then why are you such an idiot?" James asks her. Troy shoots daggers at him then the doorbell rings before anyone could speak.

"Um, it might be Cat. I'll get it." Gabriella smiles and gets up. She walks to the front door and opens it seeing Bruce with dark blonde hair in a tuxedo.

"Hi beautiful."

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" she asks confused.

"Someone invited me." he says and hands her a rose.

"Well your uninvited." she says annoyed.

"You can't just-"

"Bye." she tries to close the door but he walks in behind her.

"I just came for dinner." he says. Gabriella rolls her eyes and glares at him.

"I'm engaged." she says angry.

"Well I want you back." he says. She rolls her eyes.

"Can you leave please, before I call the police." she says angry.

"I-I just want to stay for dinner." he says hopelessly.

"Fine, come on." she says and walks into the dining room. Stella chokes on her food and stands up.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she yells.

"You invited him." Gabriella says.

"N-No, Casey did!" Stella says and Gabriella shoots daggers at Casey.

"Guys, this is Bruce." Gabriella says.

"Can I sit by you." he asks.

"No." she says. "Sit by Casey." she fake smiles.

* * *

**I love the Troyella fluff in this story! It's sooo cute :D. Anyway oh no! Bruce! What do you guys think ?  
5+ reviews for the next chapter Saturday night.**

**-Byeee**


	8. It's a Girl Thing

**The All American Family  
Chapter 7**

"How do you know him?" Troy asked.

"I don't wanna talk it." Gabriella says annoyed. "I just can't wait for him to leave."

Jennifer smirks and looks at Bruce.

"How do you know Gabriella?" she asks Bruce.

"She used to be my girlfriend." he says and Gabriella stabs her fork into her food and glares at him.

"I never was your girlfriend, _by the way_." she says annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure you were." he smarts back.

"So you invited your ex to dinner, that's classy." One of Troy's aunts say.

"I didn't invite him, this little brat did!" she yells angry.

"I'm not a brat!" Casey yells back.

Troy touches Gabriella's back and she rolls her eyes.

"Casey shut up, and eat your food." he says sternly and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't you guys wanna know about Gabriella's past exes?" Casey talks.

"Oh my gosh." Gabriella mumbles.

"Gabriella since when are you getting married, I thought marriage wasn't for you." Bruce speaks and Gabriella sighs deeply then glares at him.

"Can you just eat your food and shut up." she says. "And I was 17 then, _by the way_. I had no clue what I was talking about."

"Bruce can you get me something to drink, I'm thirsty." Sharpay says handing him her cup.

"Sure." he takes her cup and walks out.

"Stella!" Gabriella looks at her little sister.

"Casey! What were you thinking!" Stella exclaims.

"I didn't know, he just wanted to come, so I invited him." she shrugs.

"This is why I don't like you, this is why you're a crazy bitch! You're selfish, and you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Stella yells across the table.

"She was trying to ruin the wedding." Juliet says quietly.

"NO I WASN'T!" Casey yells.

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" Gabriella yells and everyone shuts up as Bruce walks back into the room he sits down.

"This wouldn't happen if your daughter wasn't a slut." Mrs. Bolton says and Troy glares at his mom angry.

"Mom!" he yells.

"Did you just call my daughter a slut." Mrs. Montez says angry.

"But she was." Bruce agrees. "The biggest I've ever known."

"And you're the biggest manwhore, I've ever known." she shrugs.

"It's obvious your daughter was a slut." Mrs. Bolton says. "She's probably been on more weiners than I've eaten." she laughs.

"Mom! Honestly, it's none of your business!" Troy yells and Mrs. Bolton glares at him.

"You're fiance' may have had sex with this guy and more and you're taking up for her!" she exclaims.

"I know about her past, she told me everything. I'm fine with it. Okay." Troy says and everyone stops talking.

"Well I'm not happy with it." Mrs. Bolton says. "And no one else in your family is."

"I don't care if you guys are happy or not. Gabriella is going to be my wife no matter what." he says annoyed and looks to see Gabriella gone along with Sharpay, Stella, Juliet, Marcos, and Bruce.

"Where did they go?" he looks at Zeke.

"I don't know, Gabriella walked out then they followed her." Zeke says.

Troy gets up and walks out then sees Marcos and Juliet looking out the window.

"What's going on?" Casey asks from behind him. He turns and sees Jennifer, James, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Casey behind him.

"I don't know."

They look outside the window and see Sharpay laughing holding Gabriella's hands. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Oh my goodness Pay, calm down." Gabriella says smiling.

"My best friend, is engaged and I'm so happy. The excitement is written all over my face!" Sharpay laughs. The door opens and everyone walks in happily.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks worried.

"I'm fine." she smiles and kisses him and something flashes.

"Got it!" Sharpay shrieks. "Another picture for the wedding scrapbook!"

"You've got to be kidding me, you're not even in the wedding." Taylor rolls her eyes.

"I'm the MOH, sweetheart. I'm apart of the wedding." Sharpay smirks.

"Of course." Taylor exclaims.

"So tomorrow, we're going dress shopping." Juliet smiles. "And I can't wait to see my dress!"

"It's beautiful!" Sharpay sings. "You girls are gonna love them."

"Well me and Gabriella, need to spend some time together so I'll see everyone in the morning." Troy says and picks Gabriella up bridal style.

"Can you guys please wait until your wedding night, when it's just you two." Stella groans.

"It's impossible." Sharpay whispers to Stella.

"Goodnight everyone." Troy says.

...

Gabriella woke up in and reached her hand out to touch Troy, but was met with air. She moaned and picked her head up. "TROY!" she yells. He doesn't reply. She sits up. She gets out of bed and looks at her attire. Short sleep shorts, and a tank top. She picks up a pair of pajama pants and pulls them over her shorts then goes and brushes her teeth. She walks out of the room and goes to the kitchen yawning. She sees Troy cooking with Zeke beside him.

"Goodmorning beautiful." he turns around seeing his fiance'. "You look beautiful."

"I just woke up." she says smiling.

"You look amazing whenever you wake up." he whispers to her.

"TROY! The french toast is burning!" Zeke exclaims. Troy runs over to the pan and flips the french toast.

"You're cooking." she says and watches them. "This is a first."

"Yeah, well. You'll see more of him cooking." Zeke says.

"I will." Gabriella says smiling and Troy says confused.

"You will." Zeke answers happily. "You're going to help me cook everyday for the rest of the month. This is your wedding gift from me, teaching him to cook."

"Aw Zeke, you know me so well." Gabriella smiles and walks over to the fridgerator and opens it.

"Gabriella thinks it's hot when a guy can cook." Zeke whispers to Troy. "Sharpay told me."

"I never knew that." Troy said.

"Now you do." he says smiling. "Now check on the french toast."

Gabriella smiles at Troy sitting at the island behind him with her orange juice behind her. "Zeke really listened too me." Sharpay mumbles walking in.

"What?"

"I told him how you think guys who cook are hot, and look at him training Troy to cook for you." Sharpay smiles and Gabriella blushes.

"I always wonder how I got so lucky." Gabriella says quietly to her bestfriend.

"Why do you mean?"

"How did I get so lucky to get a guy who's absolutely smitten with me." she smiles at Troy. "And I'm absolutely smitten with him too."

"Well, it's fate." Sharpay says.

Stella walks into the kitchen smirking big she sits in front of them.

"What did you do?" Gabriella asks her.

"She threw my phone at the wall, my Iphone at the wall. Well now I can't use it anymore. So I'm putting hers in the garbage disposal."

"Who?" Sharpay asks.

"Casey." Stella says and walks over to the sink and drops the small rock looking phone in the garbage disposal and starts it. You hear the phone crunching and breaking. Stella stops it and pulls what's left of the phone out smirking as Casey runs into the room.

"Where's my phone?" Casey asks her glaring.

"It's right here, oh well what's left of it." Stella says laughing.

"What's your problem!" Casey says glaring.

"You broke my iphone! They're delicate, now I can't use it so you can't use yours." Stella says smirking.

"You're a bitch!" Casey yells and attacks Stella she screams.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she pushes Casey off her. "You're crazy!" she stomps out of the room with Casey not to far behind her. Gabriella looks at Troy and sees him looking at her she smiles at him.

"I love him so much." Gabriella says to Sharpay.

"I know." She says. "You have this sparkle in your eyes that never goes away now, you have this glow, and I don't know you just look happy. Well happier than ever, you look as if you're already married." Sharpay says. "And I've never seen you happier."

Gabriella smiles. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him." she says and looks at her ring.

"And I can't wait to see the kiddies." Juliet smiles big joining the conversation. "If you have a kid, can you name one after me?"

"No." Sharpay says. "After me!"

"No after me!" Troy says laughing setting a plate of food down in front of Gabriella smiling. "Bon appetite!"

"Merci!" Gabriella replied in french and kisses Troy's cheek.

"Je t'aime." he says and smiles.

"I love you too." Gabriella says happily.

Troy walks away and Sharpay looks at Gabriella.

"See you glow and your eyes sparkle! Do you see it Julie?"

"I see it, Pay. I see the glow and sparkle. You're so happy with him." Juliet smiles big. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too." Sharpay said.

"And no matter how our parents hate his parents, we'll always support you. No matter what." Juliet says smiling.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"We'll help you get to the wedding day." Sharpay says.

"Promise?" Gabriella says.

"We promise!" Sharpay and Juliet say as Troy and Zeke bring them both a plate of food.

"What are you guys talking about now?" Zeke asks them.

"It's a girl thing, Zeke." Sharpay says and smiles at the two girls.

* * *

**I really love this story, I love all of Troyella Fluffiness of it (:  
Sorry for the late update, updating Sunday promises :D**

**-Byee byeee!**


	9. Tuxedos Tuxedos

**The All American Family  
Chapter 8**

Troy was with the guys and his mom getting fitted for their tuxedos.

"Okay so Mr. Bolton." Amber speaks walking out holding a garment bag with a tuxedo in it. "This is yours."

Troy didn't want Amber too come but Gabriella insisted, she told him that she made everything easier and it's true she did. Nicole was with Gabriella helping them with their dress fittings at another bridal store.

Amber continued passing out tuxedos that the employee of the tuxedo store was holding on her arms. Amber instructed everyone to get dressed. The guys walked into the dressing rooms to change into their tuxedos.

"Troy be honest, do you really want to marry this girl?" James asked him.

"Can you guys stop acting like this is going to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life! Yes! Yes! I love her." Troy exclaims as he changes.

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest or your life with her, are you sure you really love her." Chad asks.

"Yes, Chad! I love Gabriella to death." He says and walked out.

"Why do you guys not want him to marry her anyway?" Marcos asked. "I won't tell Gabi."

"Because, she's an airhead. No offense, but her and Troy have nothing in common!" Chad exclaims. "It's as if he's in high school again trying to date a cheerleader he's only going to be interested in for about a month then he leaves her. Troy was nothing but a playboy in high school and we don't want him to marry her then wake up and realize he doesn't even want to be with her."

"My sister really loves Troy, like she loves him a lot, and if he's just playing with her heart why would he ask to marry her? Why would he tell he loves her everyday? Why would he go to any length to make her smile?" Marcos asks.

"But we know Troy. You don't know him. You just met him, we know how he used to act and the stuff he does. You don't." Chad says.

"Yeah, and I know love. Troy wouldn't dare hurt my sister. He wouldn't do all of this so he could break it off with my sister. He loves her too much." Marcos says.

"Whatever, believe what you want to believe." Chad mumbles.

"I don't understand why you guys can't just support him." Zeke mumbles.

"I hope he leaves her on their wedding day, that'd be hilarious." Chad laughs and glares.

"Are you guys done yet." Amber opens the door seeing them ready. "Fabulous, lets go!" she opens the door wider and they all walk out seeing Troy sitting by his mom glaring at Chad.

"Do you like how they fit?" Amber asks the employee and Troy.

"Yeah." they both replied. Troy's phone rang he smiled and answered it.

"Hello." he says.

_"Hey."_ his fiance's voice rings throw the phone.

"Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

_"Well us girls are going to a day spa after we go dress shopping instead of going to the planner. So we were wondering if you guys could go to the planner and pick the wine, candies, center pieces, and anything else that isn't done yet?"_

"You girls are all getting along?"

_"Well Taylor isn't coming she's on her way to their with you guys but Casey is getting along with Stella."_

"That's great. We'd love to do it, but are you sure you want me to do it?"

_"Don't worry Sharpay picked the wine and that other stuff and she told Zeke so he knows what to do. Oh! And can you guys pick up stuff for the scrapbook at the art store. That'd be great!"_

"Uh, yeah we can do that too. So are we eating out for dinner?"

_"I made reservations at a sports bar like you asked. It's called Red's, it's on the pier park."_

"Okay what time?"

_"At 7:30."_

"Okay I'll be there at 7:30 with the guys."

_"It's under Bolton."_

"Okay."

_"I love you, and I gotta go bye. Love you."_

He was about to reply until he heard the dial tone. He laughed.

"Who was that?" his mom asked.

"El-Gabriella. Her and the girls are having girls day out, so us guys have to do their errands." he smiles at his mom.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" his mother asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" he says.

"I just want to know the truth Troy, why are you marrying this girl. Why are you wasting you time on this girl when you could find yourself a working girl, a girl who's not materialistic, a girl who doesn't look like she'd make a good barbie, a girl who would actually be a good mother, a girl who'd you love to have family with. Troy, she isn't anything you want in a girl. She's just some heiress with a lot of money coming to her after she marries you, have you thought about that? Have you ever thought that is was just about the money. That she's just doing this to get those billions she's in line for Troy?" his mother said.

"Gabriella can't get the money until she's been married for atleast a year, she has to start her own business or have a career, and she has to have a kid or one on the way." Troy says and looks at his mom. "She already told me about it, mom. I know, okay."

"What about having a working girl, a girl who you want to have a family with, someone who isn't materialistic or a good barbie, a girl who can be a good mother to your future children. She's none of those Troy, she's not anything you want. So why are you wasting your time?"

"I'm not mom." he snaps angry. "Gabriella may not be a working woman, ready for a family, unmaterialistic, she's going to be a good mother. And mom, _you_ wanted me to marry a woman like that. You wanted me to marry a woman exactly like me. I _don't_ want that. I _didn't_ want that. And I _never_ will. Gabriella she's...I'm in love with her mom. Everything from her smile to crazy obsessions to her jokes. She's the one and I'm not wasting my time."

They all get up and leave the store, leaving Amber behind to do the rest of the work.

"Even your mother agrees!" Chad says. "You're wasting your time, she's trash-"

"Don't you dare call my damn wife trash." Troy snaps.

"She's not even you wife yet." James says.

"She shouldn't even be your wife, you're wasting your time on some heiress barbie doll. She's nothing but an airhead, and I bet she's good in bed too. So I understand why-"

"Can you just fucking shut up." Troy growls. "It's none of your business if she's good in bed."

"Troy! Can you please just listen too us, and think about this?" His mother begs.

"Mom! I thought about it long enough, and I can't see my life without Gabriella in it! I love her mom, and I don't understand how many times I have to tell you and everyone else that. I'm marrying her and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I mean honestly why are you here, if you're just trying to ruin it. Just leave." Troy says then turns around feeling guilty about how he talked to his mom. He walks to his car and gets in it. He sees Gabriella calling and answers it.

"Hello?"

_"Gabi just tell us. Why are you marrying my brother! We really wanna know plus we won't tell him!"_ Troy heard Casey's voice ring through the phone. He felt like Romeo in Shakespears Romeo and Juliet play during Juliets soliliquy. He was eavesdropping but she had accidently called him and he wanted to hear what she had to say.

_"Like what do you wanna know?" _Gabriella said.

_"What do you like about him?"_ He heard Stella ask.

_"It's the little things, that no one really pays attention to." _He hears Gabriella's voice and he can tell she's blushing.

_"Like what?"_ He hears Sharpay squeal.

_"Well, don't tell him this but the first time I ever saw him. He was outside at the park down the street from me, Sharpay, and Cat's dormitory buildings. He was playing basketball with some guys, he was shirtless, and oh my goodness I almost fainted. He does this cute thing whenever he shoots, I don't know he like licks his lips and oh my goodness it's so hot!"_ Gabriella squeals loudly and he laughs quietly.

_"Shut up." _He hears Casey whispering to him over the line._ "I'm not trying to get caught."_ He smirks. His sister is such a sneak.

_"How'd you guys meet?" _He hears Stella asking laughing.

_"You never told me that story!" _He hears Sharpay whining loudly.

_"Where's my phone!"_ He smiles when he hear Gabriella yell. The line goes dead and Troy thinks about the time they first met.

* * *

**Troy's family is trying to get him out of the wedding, oh no! I love the Troyella fluff in this story I must tell you guys again. Okay bye. Now.**


	10. Dinner Gone Wrong

**The All American Family  
Chapter 9**

**FLASHBACK  
**_Troy was outside playing basketball against some of his friends from the basketball team. They were about a block away from the NYU dormitory apartments at the park. He looked over and saw some cheerleaders cheering them on from the side of the concrete._

_"You're pretty good." Jake said laughing. "I'm glad we're not them." he said pointing to Alex and Matthew who were trying to keep up with them. _

_"Oh shut up! You guys won't be laughing for so long!" Alex said frowning. Troy looked across the park and saw a brunette girl walking down the sidewalk with a blonde. He looked at Alex watching him with the ball then saw the blonde leave the brunette. _

_"Troy heads up!" Matthew yelled as he through the ball at Troy who caught it at the last minute._

_"Oh my gosh! Troy, you're so good at that!" one of the cheerleaders squealed loudly._

_"Thanks." he smirked and bounced the ball cockily smiling at them. Alex started guarding him and Jake yelled for the ball._

_"PASS IT OVER HERE!" Jake yelled they heard a scream and looked at a cheerleader who was pointing._

_"THAT CAR IS COMING STRAIGHT FOR GABRIELLA!" she started running. Troy looked and saw the brunette crossing the street to get to a taxi, or limo, or car. He ran as fast as he could then grabbed her out of the street and pulled her to the sidewalk tripping over the curb in the process. The brunette watched the car speed by and she let out a breath and bent down._

_"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Troy looked into his eyes and his breath hitched. She was beautiful. She was breathtaking. He could look at her all day. "Mister? Uh, sir? Señor? Um, Monsieur? Oh my gosh." she starts freaking out._

_"Oh, no you're fine. I-I mean I'm okay." he says. She smiles at him and puts her hand out and helps him up._

_"Thank you, for like saving my life." she says smiling at him. _

_"You're welcome." he says nervous and scratches his neck unsure of how to talk to such a gorgeous girl._

_"Um, I'm Gabriella Montez by the way." she smiles softly. "Is there a way I can repay you for you know, saving me?"_

_"No it's fine. No charge." he says and Gabriella giggles. "I'd save you any day." he says and Gabriella blushes giggling. His eyes widen when he remembers what he just said. Did that really just come out of his mouth!_

_"Well, I'll remember that." she says._

_"Miss Montez." a man says opening the door of a limo._

_"I have to go." she says then kisses Troy's cheek. "Thanks again..."_

_"Troy my name is Troy...Troy Bolton!" he says and smiles._

_"I'll see you around." she says and gets into the limo smiling. The man closes the door and then the limo drives away. Troy watches the limo drive away then jumps in the air and yells._

**FLASHBACK OVER  
**The guys were sitting in Red's, Marcos and Zeke where talking while Chad and James. Troy was between them not wanting to talk to anyone but Gabriella. The adults decided to stay home and eat in so their children could have some time to themselves. They had been waiting there for about 30 minutes so far and the girls hadn't shown up yet.

"I think they stood us up." Zeke said laughing.

"Well considering they're with Juliet, Gabriella, and Stella. They're probably just running late." Marcos said and Troy chuckled thinking about Gabriella. She always took hours to get ready. He always had to make her get ready almost two hours before they had to leave so they'd be on time.

"Especially Gabi, she takes so long to get ready." Zeke groans. "I remember senior prom."

"Ah senior prom." Marcos laughs.

"She never told me about senior prom." Troy said.

"Well she was going with this soccer kid who asked her and I was, obviously, going with Sharpay. Well Gabriella had started getting ready at like 3pm and prom didn't start until 7pm we picked them up at 6:45pm and Gabriella still wasn't ready. She took like 30 extra minutes and she was rushing." Zeke laughed.

"It wasn't 30 minutes, it was only 25 Zeke." Gabriella corrects. "I can't go to senior prom looking bad, there was paparazzi outside of prom."

"But still you took forever and you were just putting on jewelry." Sharpay says. "And Dillan was angry."

"He knew what he was getting into when he asked me to prom." Gabriella said smirking.

"She made him pay for her prom ticket." Stella says to everyone.

"That's selfish." Taylor mumbles loud. Casey clears her throat and Stella looks at her. Casey makes a motion toward Taylor and Stella looks at her.

"How was your day, did everything work out?" Gabriella says smiling and kisses Troy. Troy pulls her close and deepens the kiss.

"Um. G. R. O. S. S." Casey sings. Gabriella pulls away from him and he groans mad.

"I missed you." he says.

"I love you." Gabriella says. Troy sits down and she sits on his lap.

"And everything did work out as planned."

"Yep. We had a great day didn't we girls?" Gabriella asked them.

"I surely did, and I must say brother you did good job when choosing girls. Gabriella she's perfect." Casey smiles. "Well she knows how to have a fun GDO."

"I'm saying, now people understand why I love her so much." Stella smiles.

"I wish I got special treatment." Troy whines.  
"Um, you do." Gabriella said smirking. "You always get _special treatment_." she says in his ear.

"I-I want more." he cries.

"Well, we're almost married." Gabriella smiles big.

"Ah, here we go. I don't think you should be getting married." Chad says bluntly. "You guys aren't made for each other."

"Chad, obviously they are made for each other." Sharpay snaps across the table.

"Why do you think we're not made for each other?" Gabriella asks.

"You're nothing but a slut-" Chad starts.

"Chad shut your fucking mouth before-" Troy begins to threaten.

"Why do you think I'm a slut?" Gabriella asks.

"Bruce told us about you." James smirked. "I wish I knew you 5 years ago." Gabriella glares at them then gets angry.

"Can you two just leave her alone!" Troy yells and glares. Good thing they were the only ones seated outside or else they might've been kicked out.

"I just want to know why the hell your wasting your time, even your mother thinks you're w-"

"Chad!" Casey looks at him.

"His mom thinks he's wasting his time on you, and honestly I think he is too. You're-"  
"Chad shut up!" Sharpay yells.

"You're nothing but another slut Troy is gonna be uninteresting with you less than a year into your marriage then he may divorce you." Chad finishes and glares at Gabriella. "Or he may just leave the wedding day. Once a player always a player."

Gabriella looked at everyone starring at her at the table then looked down.

"I-I don't feel good." she says quietly. "So I'm just g-gonna call a taxi or somet-"

"Or you limo." Taylor teases.

"...And go home." she says quietly. She picks up her stuff and gets up going inside the resturant so she could get to the front.

"What the hell is your problem!" Troy hisses.

"You'll thank him later." Taylor says.

Sharpay rolls her eyes and gets up and follows Gabriella with Troy not so far behind her. They see Gabriella sitting on a bench by herself looking down.

"Gabi?" Sharpay says and Gabriella looks up and smiles slightly.

"Oh, uh hey." she says softly then looks back down.

"You know everything he said wasn't true." Troy says hopeful.

"I-I know, I just don't feel good. I-I think I'm sick or something." she says and sees the taxi coming. She gets up and rushes into it without looking back. She closes the door then looks at the driver.

"Take me too the nearest beach." she says. He nodds. Gabriella looks down then tears up the taxi stops a few minutes later Gabriella pays him then gets out. She takes off her heels and goes toward the shore. She pulls her knees to her chest and starts crying silently. She knew what Chad says about Troy isn't true, but what he said about Troy's mom and him. Was he really wasting his time on her? Was she just wasting his time? Did he even want to marry her? She cried harder and put her head on her knees. She felt someone touch her back. She jumped and saw Cat smiling at her with her blonde her.

"Hey Cat." Gabriella says and sniffles.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't cry." Cat says and pulls Gabriella into a hug. Gabriella always loved that about Cat. She never asked questions she just did what needed to be done and waited for you to talk. It was complete opposite Sharpay, and everyone else she knew.

"W-What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well, I'm kinda married." Cat smiled. "He's a surfer guy, and he's amazing. I met him in New York and then when I disappeared I was here with him. He's everything I want, and I missed you guys like hell. But I don't know, I just never thought about calling you." she says sighing and wipes the brunettes tears. Cat was two years older than Gabriella. Gabriella saw her more as an older sister than Juliet. Cat did what she said. Juliet just kinda did what she think she said.

"Oh." Gabriella says and looks at Cat.

"What are you doing out here? The sun is down and you know creeps come to the beach at night. Are you trying to get date raped?" Cat asked her sarcastically.

"I-I just kinda feel...lost." Gabriella says. "I'm so in love with Troy, and I know he loves me. But our familes are just so..."

"Ahh, I understand. That Romeo Juliet type stuff?" Cat asks.

"Yeah." Gabriella says quietly.

"Hey, lets get to my house and we can have a CGNI?" she asks smiling.

"College Girl Night In." Gabriella laughs. "How do you remember that?"

"It's one of my best memories from college, so yes?"

"As long as you have the truffles, then I'm so in." Gabriella laughs.

"Trust me, Nathan's parents make sure we have a ton of food. Including candy and unhealthy treats." Cat laughs and helps Gabriella up. "Besides you need time for yourself, and away from everyone...atleast everyone who's apart of the situation. It'll help you think better."

"Okay. So what do you do here?" Gabriella asked.

"Me? I've been interior decorating resturants, events, houses, everything." Cat smiles. "It's a lot of fun. And you? Have you still been being a kickass heiress?"

"Well, yeah but I think I wanna start my own charity or business or something once I get married, _if_ I get married." Gabriella says and sighs about to cry again. They stop walking at a mansion near the beach. Cat smiles and looks at her.

"This is where I live if you ever need me." she says smiling. She unlocks the door and opens it. Gabriella looks around and smiles. Her house was beautiful it was designed like a beach house but had a modern classic twist to it. "Do you like it? I just redid this room and the family room yesterday? Is it too much?"

"No, Cat this is beautiful." Gabriella smiles.

"I was wondering when you'd decide to come home." a guy with black hair and hazel eyes walks out of the kitchen smirking. He was built, very built and tall. He was shirtless and kissed Cat. "And who's this beauty." he says smiling at Gabriella.

"This is one of my friends from NYU, Gabriella Montez. She's in a bit of a crisis so, we're having a CGNI. No boys allowed, Nate." Cat says smiling.

"It's about time I met one of your friends from your past life." he says sarcastic. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nathan."

"Nice too meet you too." Gabriella smiles at him.

* * *

**There always has to be a little drama in a romance-comedy story, everything will be okay in the end. Gabriella is just a drama queen. Promises. (:**

**kisses, byee bye.**


End file.
